


Detention

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, draco doesn't know what to make of it, draco is a cinnamon roll, harry is a bad boy, who likes listening to records and drinking milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry had a way of convincing people to do things for him, of making people want to please him. This was how Draco found himself considering the other boy’s scheme."</p><p>Harry and Draco are the only ones in detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Harry leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, using his boots to hide the form of Mr. Haze, the monitor, at the front of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a loud sigh.

“Keep it down,” Haze mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes and eyed the box on Haze’s desk. His phone was in there. He wished more than anything that he could snatch it back. As if sensing Harry’s gaze on the phone, Haze moved the box from the desktop to one of the drawers, locking it. Harry scowled.

“Don’t you have work to be doing?”

“Probably.”

Haze grunted something, then continued flipping through his newspaper. Harry looked out the window—his friends were just leaving, correctly assuming he’d been sent to detention again.

Footsteps echoed quickly outside and Harry curiously turned his head toward the door. A second later, it flung open to reveal a panting, red-faced Draco Malfoy. Harry’s eyebrows rose. _This was very interesting._ Draco was seemingly perfect in every regard—what was _he_ doing in detention?

“I’m sorry I’m late, sir, I-”

“Phone.” Haze held out his hand.

Confusedly, Draco scrambled around and produced his phone from his pocket, placing it in Haze’s hand. Haze put it with Harry’s phone in the drawer.

“Have a seat.”

Draco quickly looked at the rest of the room, his eyes widening when he realized Harry was the only other person there. Harry tilted his head to the side and let the front legs of his chair hit the ground as he watched Draco slowly lower himself into a seat in the middle of the rows, nearest the windows.

The sun gleamed on his white-blond hair. He was wearing a polo that probably cost more than Harry’s entire outfit and was wearing pressed slacks to match. He looked perfect, like an angel, and if that didn’t just make Harry want to find a crack in his exterior.

Haze stood and stretched, scratching his stomach through his shirt. “Don’t move a muscle.”

“You’ve got it,” Harry said with a mock salute.

“I’ve got my eyes on you, Potter.” Haze shot Harry a stern look before leaving the room, most likely to use the restroom or to go flirt with Ms. Pence, the librarian.

Once the door had shut behind Haze, Harry stood. He made his way over to Draco and sat in the desk in front of the other boy’s, sitting backwards on the chair.

“Harry,” he held out his hand.

Draco eyed his hand warily for a moment before tentatively shaking it. “Draco.” He slowly pulled his hand back to the safe territory of his lap. “I know who you are.”

“Should I be flattered or worried?”

That earned a quirk of the corner of Draco’s mouth, though not a response.

“So, Draco, how’d you land yourself here?”

“I could ask you the same,” the blond quickly retorted.

“All right.” Harry ran his fingers through his hair. “I was selling test answers,” he admit with a shrug. “Your turn.”

“Wait a second, how were you not suspended for that?”

Harry flashed him a grin. “They’ve given up on me. I practically live here after school from three to six.” Draco looked flabbergasted. “No changing the subject—how’d you wind up here?”

Draco gulped and a blush crept up his neck, settling in the tips of his ears and his cheeks. “I, well, I pulled a fire alarm.”

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth widened into a large grin. “No way, that was you?”

Draco turned even redder. Harry was surprised to find that he liked the way Draco looked with pink cheeks. “It was because I had forgotten to study for my Calculus test and-”

“That’s brilliant,” Harry laughed. “Who would’ve thought?” Draco allowed himself a small smile. “I can’t believe you pulled the fire alarm just because you forgot to study for a test. How’d they catch you?”

“I, uh, turned myself in,” Draco said with a sheepish grin. “They let me off easy because of it and agreed not to tell my parents.”

Harry chuckled. “You’re something else.”

* * *

Draco had heard of Harry Potter—he didn’t know of anyone who hadn’t. He was infamous throughout their high school, recognized by his messy hair, bright green eyes, and the fact that he was known to be a troublemaker.

He had never spoken to Harry despite having attended the same high school for nearly three years. The other boy was intimidating and Draco had a hopeless crush on him. He blamed it on all the John Hughes movies Draco loved, featuring numerous “bad boys” whom Harry resembled. It’s not as if he was the only one who found him stunning—Pansy and Daphne had practically drooled over him all of freshman year.

When he had realized that he was stuck in the same room as Harry for three hours, Draco had quickly realized that his best bet was probably to stay away from the other boy. This proved very difficult considering Harry was a foot away from him and clever green eyes were trained on him, providing Draco with Harry’s full attention. Draco hardly knew what he was saying anymore—Harry could ask him nearly anything and he’d probably answer.

Draco thought it was practically criminal for someone to hold such control over him.

Harry had a way of convincing people to do things for him, of making people want to please him. This was how Draco found himself considering the other boy’s scheme.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I do this all the time and Haze doesn’t care.”

“He said not to move,” Draco protested. “And my phone-”

“I can pick the lock on the drawer easily,” Harry said nonchalantly.

“Where would we even go? I’m not walking all the way to the nearest mall.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve got a motorcycle.”

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it again. “You’re sure this won’t just land us in more trouble?”

A wolfish grin spread across Harry’s face as he leaned in closer to Draco, maintaining eye contact. “And what if it does?”

Draco gulped and finally forced himself to look away from the other boy. He knew his face most likely resembled a tomato. “This is a bad idea,” he said, shaking his head.

“Probably,” Harry said cheerfully, making his way over to Haze’s desk whilst pulling a pin out of his pocket.

“You carry _pins_ around? How often do you do this?” Draco asked, eyes wide.

Harry shrugged, then knelt down to pick the lock of the drawer. “One never knows what sort of situations they might get themselves into. It’s for emergencies.”

“This is considered an emergency?”

“Yes, we’re deathly bored and we need to do something about it immediately.”

Harry let out a small whoop of victory, then pulled their phones out from their desk. He handed Draco his, then slung his bag over his shoulder. Draco followed suit.

“We’re going out the window just in case Haze happens to be heading back.”

“Lead the way,” Draco said, hoping his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt.

Harry pushed up one of the windows, then slung one leg out so he was straddling the sill. Glancing down, he swung the other leg over, then hopped down. Draco copied him, then moved to the side as Harry pulled the window closed. Harry shot him a playful grin.

“We’re out.”

He led Draco to a gleaming black motorcycle, then handed him the helmet. He shoved his admittedly flat backpack beneath the seat, then turned to Draco, who was looking at the helmet with a bewildered expression. Chuckling, Harry took the helmet and placed it over Draco’s head, gently clipping it into place. Draco tried not to overanalyze how Harry’s fingers had lingered at his jaw.

Harry straddled the bike, releasing the kickstand, then gestured for Draco to do the same. Draco did so rather awkwardly and tentatively put his hands on Harry’s sides.

“All set?”

Draco nodded, then quickly said “yes” when he realized Harry couldn’t see him. With that, Harry revved the motorcycle, then shot forward. With an undignified yelp, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, flattening his chest against Harry’s back, clinging on for dear life. His knees were digging into the sides of Harry’s thighs and he could feel the soft shaking of Harry’s body as he laughed.

Harry smelled of laundry detergent and musk and Draco found himself inhaling deeply to try and get more of the scent. He hoped Harry didn’t notice. He could feel Harry’s pulse from where his fist was clenched in the other boy’s t-shirt and felt a strong disinclination to move his hand.

As they sped through the streets, Draco could finally understand why so many people rode motorcycles—the feeling of the bike vibrating beneath him as the wind ruffled his shirt and bit at his skin was addictive. Everything was a blur as he and Harry sped through town.

They eventually stopped outside a music store and Draco chuckled. “Are we really ditching detention to listen to music?”

“You bet we are.” Harry hopped off the bike and stowed Draco’s helmet. His dark hair was windblown and Draco caught himself wondering how it was he found himself skipping detention with _Harry Potter_ , riding a motorcycle through town and going to listen to music. His life felt almost like a movie.

“What kind of stuff do you listen to?” Harry wondered, slinging his arm over Draco’s shoulder as they walked into the store.

“Um…” Draco glanced around at the records and posters mounted on the walls, “none of this.” He let Harry lead him deeper into the store. “I mainly listen to classical for studying. Sometimes I’ll turn on the radio or listen to my friends’ music.”

“You need to develop a taste,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “What are some songs or bands you like?”

“I have no idea,” Draco said truthfully.

Harry chuckled and muttered something to himself, then pulled Draco to the back of the store. There was a record player, something Draco had only seen in hipster pictures on Tumblr or in old movies.

With a very focused look on his face, Harry thumbed through a crate of records. Finally, he said “aha!” and pulled one out, placing it on the player.

“Isn’t a record player kind of… impractical?” Draco wondered.

“Not if it’s not yours,” Harry said with a grin, turning it on and turning the volume up.

* * *

Harry watched as Draco sipped at his milkshake. His large silver eyes were fixed on the fancy glass cup, which his nimble fingers were cradling.

“Where do you even _find_ places like these?” Draco wondered, looking around at the diner. “It’s like you’re traveling back in time.”

“I drive around a lot,” was all Harry offered, as he shot Draco a crooked grin. He wasn’t about to go into _why_ he was always out of the house, only returning home when he was certain his uncle was asleep and leaving the house before his uncle woke.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you hung out at any of these places,” Draco said quietly after a brief silence.

“Let me guess,” Harry said with a wry grin, “you assumed I hung around in dark alleys and smoke-filled garages.”

Draco blushed, but didn’t deny it. “It’s just what I’ve heard about you.”

“What an odd day today is,” Harry said, amused. “Perfect boys are pulling fire alarms and nuisances are listening to music and drinking milkshakes.”

Draco chuckled, but shook his head. “I’m not perfect.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. “I gathered that when you followed me out the window.”

Draco playfully kicked him beneath the table. “Here I am, trying to be friendly.”

“We’re friends?”

The other boy’s face quickly turned red again. “Well, I mean, I assumed-”

Harry smiled. “As far as I’m concerned, we were friends once you practically glued yourself to me on the bike.”

“God, now you’re just _trying_ to make me blush.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve been caught,” he said teasingly. Harry decided to test the waters a bit. “It’s cute.”

Draco’s cheeks instantly reddened more. “Cute?”

“Cute,” Harry affirmed. He maintained eye contact with Draco until the other boy glanced down.

“I never thought I’d hear you say the word ‘cute’,” Draco said dryly.

“I don’t often.”

Draco cleared his throat and Harry was pleased to note that the other boy’s face was still flushed. “Is… is this flirting?”

Harry grinned at Draco’s forwardness. “That’s up to you.”

Draco didn’t say anything, but there was a tentative brush against his ankle, then a firm leg was against his beneath the table. Harry returned the pressure with a small smile.

“I didn’t know you were…”

“Into guys?” Draco nodded. “I don’t exactly advertise it.”

Harry watched as Draco processed the information.

* * *

The park they sat at was abandoned. The sun was starting to go down and they both watched it begin to lower, swaying on the swingset they were sitting on. Every once in a while, Harry would bump his shoulder against Draco’s or knock Draco’s knee with his own. Those small touches were sweet and simple and driving Draco insane.

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” Draco wondered.

Harry’s gaze didn’t move from the sun. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we can’t just start spending time together out of the blue, can we?”

Harry frowned. “Why not?”

“People will talk.”

“Let them.”

Draco gulped. Harry made it sound so simple. “Your friends wouldn’t mind?”

“If they do, they’re not my friends,” Harry said with a shrug.

Draco was silent for a long time. Eventually, Harry swayed his swing so his hip lightly hit Draco’s. “You’re worried.” It wasn’t a question.

“My friends will wonder why we’re friends all of a sudden.”

Harry gripped the chains of Draco’s swing and twisted them so Draco was facing him. “It’ll be okay,” he said. Draco nodded, though he was unconvinced.

“This happened so quickly,” Draco mused.

“The best things do, I’ve found.”

Warm lips brushed against Draco’s cheek reassuringly.

They watched as the sun disappeared behind the buildings.


End file.
